Forever Or Never
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Sequal to Too Little, Too Late. Two years after Captain Levi's disappearance, the Survey Corp made a huge step to regain lost territory and move to a fortress in an attempt to eliminate titans between the walls. They found him, but he's confused and lost in memories that weren't his own, and they realize he somehow became host of the original nine. And Zeke wants him dead.
1. Isolation

Death: Before we start, this is a sequel to _Too Little, Too Late_. So if you haven't read it, please back out now and read that baby of mine before starting _Forever Or Never_. For you won't understand what was going on, you will be confused and that's no fun.

And finally, finally this is when my story branches away from the magna. Now I don't have to double check and decide what to keep in and what to leave out from now on. Keeps a great huge weight off my shoulders, actually. So, without further ado, please enjoy.

 **Chapter One** Isolation

=3=

It started out like any normal expedition. With the Survey Corp grown in major numbers, and an increase of funds and popularity since they reclaimed lost territory, they could venture beyond Wall Rose with increased number of expeditions as they took out the remaining titans between Wall Rose and Wall Maria. Despite the great loss of lives two years prior, including Commander Erwin, the Survey Corp was thriving with new hope.

Commander Hange led the front lines as they surged through the gate. They adapted the formation that Erwin had used in all of his expeditions, for it was still the most effective method to venture outside the wall in search of titans. Since that crippling victory the previous year, there has been no sign of the Beast Titan, or the Armored Titan, either. Not even Ylmir has been sighted, not since before they sealed up the hole made by the Colossal Titan nearly a decade before.

In this expedition, Hange had planned to hopefully take back an old fortress that had once been a hold for the Survey Corp before Wall Maria had been breached. It was the first bold move of expanding outside of Wall Rose. The plan was to slowly expand out, all the while eliminating titans caught between the walls. If the conditions of the fortress was in good enough condition, then the Survey Corp would shift to live here until they were one hundred percent positive they eradicated the titan threat to allow citizens expand further out.

This fortress was towards the west, and nearly exactly halfway between the walls. So they were taking a risk of possibly spending the night somewhere that wasn't exactly safe if it wasn't up to standard. Hange considered this fortress over the one Erwin had chosen to spend the night on the way south towards Shiganshina, simply because the latter was too damaged from years of abandonment. Hopefully this one would be in better condition, enough for the Survey Corp to set up base.

And with only facing a few titans, the Survey Corp made good time and the fortress was within sight a little after high noon. Hange slowed the pace, wary for any titans that were hiding around. Cautiously, they sent in a few Scouts to have a good look around before giving off any signals that they were in the clear.

"It looks like it's in good condition. Even the abandoned village here is still standing." Hange commented, noting how the walls were strong and the roof wasn't crumbling in.

"Maybe we can finally advance forward from here. It would be a big step for humanity." Armin commented, and the commander nodded.

"I don't sense any titans here." Eren informed, drawing his horse closer to the commander, the Special Forces Squad keeping close to him.

Since Captain Levi's disappearance, Mikasa took up his old position. Since she was his second in command, there wasn't really anyone else to be named captain, even if Jean took up captain of the Queen's Guard. If he had been named captain of both squads, it would have been too much on his plate. However, even if Mikasa was a great captain, she tended to be way overprotective of Eren during missions.

"Huh...then what's taking them so long to get back?" Hange pondered, and just then two squad members returned to report.

"There aren't titans." One of them stated.

"Then why aren't you using signals?" The commander tilted their head.

"We have found signs of someone living here. Judging by what we've found, it's only one person. Considering we don't know if it's friend or foe, we thought it be best not to use signals until we figure out who it is." The other Scout explained, and for a moment there was stunned silence.

 _It could very well be one of four people taking refuge here. But who?_

Eren felt hope swell in his chest. Unlike everyone else, his hope to find Captain Levi had remained strong these last two years, and finally they had a sign. But he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too high, for the identity of whoever was hiding out here could be Zeke, Reiner or Ylmir, too. Even so, he felt elated.

"Okay, I will send in a few squads. If you happen to find this individual, please raise the alarm. If it is indeed an enemy, restrain them. If they happen to be the missing captain, move with caution. Last time he was seen, he wasn't mentally stable. Inform me as soon as possible and bring me to him to assess the situation." Hange gave the instructions after recovering from the shock.

"Can we be one of the squads?" Eren volunteered, ignoring the glare from Mikasa.

"And what if they laid a trap out for you?" She frowned.

"You guys will have Scouts nearby to help if it comes down to that. And, if in case of emergency only, Eren is allowed to transform. Just...go easy on the buildings, please? I hate rebuilding." Hange smiled weakly.

"I promise I will do my best, commander!" Eren gave his word, an so he and his squad were on their way.

When they entered the small village they took to surveying from the rooftops to have a better view. One look at his squad and Eren could tell everyone was thinking the same as him. They were all anxious to see if the individual residing here was Levi. Since his disappearance, this squad had been most eager to locate him out of everyone else in the Survey Corp.

Even Jean and Sasha put time aside to come for this expedition, despite their work load in the Queen's Guard. For a big step like this, they wouldn't miss out on it. And by the looks on their faces, they were glad they did.

"Think it's him?" Connie was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mikasa shrugged.

"Who else can hide in broad daylight?" Eren pointed out.

"But...last he was seen, he was blind. And it didn't appear as if his titan gene would fix his sight." Sasha pointed out.

"Maybe his worked at a slower rate? His healing abilities didn't kick in unless he was in serious danger." Jean theorized, remembering the one time the captain and Eren spent the night outside Wall Rose, and even though they returned all bloodied up Levi's wounds had healed completely.

"Yeah, a lot can happen between then and now." The Titan shifter surmised.

Suddenly they heard shouting. And then there was the distinctive sound of glass breaking. Before they could take to the air, someone busted through one of the windows on the second floor of a building across from them. The figure had black pants, boots, and the top half was overshadowed in a long black tattered cloak. Their face was overshadowed by a hood.

The gear being used had seen better days, and for some reason Eren was glad to see they didn't have blades.

The figure caught sight of them and quickly turned to try and escape their pursuers and not get caught by the Special Forces Squad. However, Mikasa was quick to follow after. And with her initiative the rest of the squad took action as they sped after them. Being veterans now, the members of the Special Forces Squad were the fastest around in the Survey Corp.

Even so, they had difficulty keeping up with the individual.

And there was something familiar about the maneuvering tricks this person used in an attempt to thwart them. It was familiar enough to almost anticipate what they were thinking, or react fast enough to keep up.

 _There's no mistaking those moves. But we have to see a face._

"Hey! Slow down! We just want to talk!" Eren shouted, the first to address the individual.

Suddenly the individual executed a rather cunning move. They used both lines on buildings on either side of the street, and suddenly they were pulled into an abrupt stop and they lost a little bit altitude. The majority of the squad went flying passed as they tried to slow down but couldn't. The last to pass over the hooded figure was Eren, and he managed to slow down just enough and he leaned forward in an attempt to face the stranger upside down in the air.

Teal green eyes stared into piercing blue grays.

"Captain!" Eren exclaimed with a gasp.

Levi stared, uncertainty in those eyes as they narrowed suspiciously. And for a split second there was confusion, but also a hint of recognition. It was enough to give the man pause, and then he was surrounded. He was forced to land, and he searched for any means of escape.

"Don't approach him! Someone send a green flare!" Mikasa cautioned, landing next to Eren.

Connie sent off a green flare, the entire squad unable to shift their gaze away from the man. There was no doubt about it now, the build and height matched Levi, and the fact Eren briefly saw his face was enough. Levi stood, body tense and ready to spring into action as he silently tried to plan his escape.

"Captain Levi, please, lower your hood and come with us." Mikasa was in captain mode.

"...Is that what my name is?" He spoke with caution, earning confused stares and gasps.

"You don't remember?" Eren inquired, relaxing his body.

"...So many memories. I don't even know who I am, or what has happened to humanity. I thought, since my escape, that there weren't anymore of us. So I found this place and learned to survive." He stopped short, debating whether it was safe to continue or not.

"Tell me, are you by chance one of the original nine now? I'm also a host to one of the nine, my name is Eren Yeager. I'm host to the Attack On Titan. What about you?" Eren stepped a little closer, but stopped when the hooded captain stepped back.

"I can't say. You're all in danger just by speaking to me. Let me go. If you found me, he's not far behind." A part of Levi came through, his voice became dark with an undertone of fear.

"What do you mean we're all in danger?" Mikasa tensed up.

"Just let me go! There's no stopping him, he will be here now that you idiots found me." He persisted.

"We can't just let you leave, you've been gone for two years and you expect us to just let you go and watch you disappear again? Don't you want to see Lavena? She misses you! Don't you remember your fucking daughter!?" Jean growled, and the head underneath the hood tilted in confusion.

"...Daughter? Which child are you speaking of? There's too many memories for me to distinguish one child from another."

"You really don't remember, do you? What happened to you, captain? What happened to the Levi we all know?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows, as he tried to step closer.

The tension broke and the former captain sprung into action. He swung a kick at Eren, who anticipated the move and blocked with his arms. He then grabbed hold of the ankle tightly. The Titan shifter used enough of his strength that the other couldn't move. Levi nearly lost balance as he tried to wrench his leg free. And suddenly a memory came through and he gasped.

Levi was remembering when he had been blindfolded, arms restrained behind his back. He met a cheeky brat who needed to be taught a lesson, and so he swung a high kick at his head, not needing eyes to guess his height. And the brat was quick to react, effectively blocking him and held his leg there.

"Eren...?" His recognition came out softly, and the Titan shifter grinned.

"Yes! You remember! Do you remember anything else?" He got excited, and Levi struggled with more vigor.

"Get away from me! Let me go! There's no stopping him on a rampage!" He twirled with enough force to free his leg, and as much as he wanted to send another kick at Eren, he stopped himself.

"Do you mean Zeke? The Beast Titan?" Hange showed up, landing behind the captain who had been missing, and effectively pulled his hood down without considering the consequences.

"Oi! Don't fucking sneak up on me, shit four eyes!" Levi bristled, as everyone gasped, throwing a punch.

His hair had grown, just down his shoulders. He had it slicked back, and now those who had seen Kenny, could finally see the resemblance between Levi and his uncle, aside from the eyes. Hange had anticipated the punch, knowing his habits, and effectively blocked him without batting an eye.

"Good to see your memory is somewhat coming back." Mikasa sighed, and the commander blinked.

"You have memory problems? Oh! You can see again! When did that happen? How did you get your eyesight back? Did you get so heavily injured that your gene kicked in and you were able to see again?" Hange was into full scientific mode, and Levi growled as he pushed them away.

"The fucking Beast Titan injected me with some shit, and I was forced to eat the previous host of the fucking Wings of Freedom! Now let me go before..." Levi stopped short, and he tilted his head as if he were hearing for something. He tilted his head the other way as he looked up, towards the south.

His eyes dulled over, and his face blank as he concentrated.

"Levi? What's wrong?" Eren cautiously placed a hand on the tiny shoulder.

"...He's coming." He spoke with such fear, it was strange coming from who considered Humanity's Strongest.

Seconds after he gave the warning, black flares went off. In an instant Hange grabbed Levi as he tried to make a run for it, and somehow the commander managed to keep a hold of him despite his strength. What Hange was counting on was that in a panic, Levi wouldn't know how much strength to use in order to get away.

"Commander! It's the Beast Titan!" Someone reported.

"Squads, assemble and lay a trap. Eren, transform at will. Be sure that the Beast Titan does not reach the fortress." Hange gave the orders, and immediately everyone scrambled to follow them.

"Let me go! He won't stop until he kills me!" Levi struggled even more frantically, and managed to elbow the commander in the face. The grip on him lessoned just enough to break free.

 _Don't run away! We can help you!_

Eren reached out with both Titan mind and body, having already transformed. He held the squirming captain gently, and Levi tensed in the hold. He was held up and sort of close to Eren's face.

"I can't lose anymore people because of him. I already lost so many...because of me." He choked, and he shuddered when the Beast Titan released an angry roar as he was intercepted.

 _Trust in us, have faith in us. Stick with the commander, okay? Let us take care of him._

Eren urged, his green eyes flashing with sincerity.

Pale blue gray stared into green. And he was nearly overwhelmed by memories that were flooding his brain. His memory was jumbled, but he was finally starting to remember. And finally he had a solid identity after trying to sort through so many memories of the hosts of one of the original nine Titans. His eyes hardened as he stood, shoulders straight and back tense.

"No...hand me some blades. It's time I stop cowering in fear by him." The part of him that was Levi came through fully, as the rest of his memories came back.

"Here, take some of my extras. Glad to have you back, captain." Hange grinned, landing on one of the hands.

 _Glad to finally be back._

Levi quickly added the blades to his gear, and with a curt nod he set off alongside the Special Forces Squad. The members cheered and whistled, delighted to have their missing captain back. Even Eren released a roar as he ran beside them, heart elated at the sight before him. It had been so long since he had seen this man in the air, and he took in the sight and committed to memory, for he had been dreaming of this day.

"How much gas you have?" Mikasa inquired as they drew closer to the fighting just outside the outskirts of the town in the overgrown trees.

"Enough to last. This time around I'm killing him, original nine or not, he's dead after everything he has done." Levi hissed, and he sped faster.

"Just...what did he do to you, captain?" Jean sensed there was more history here than they knew.

"Now isn't the time to explain." Levi growled, as they were almost upon the scene of Scouts struggling to ward off the Beast Titan.

"What's the plan?" Connie gulped at the sight.

"First, take out its arms, then its legs. Eren will be distracting it while we take it down." Mikasa already had a plan.

"Couldn't have said it better, Ackerman." Levi smirked briefly.

The squad dispersed to grant Eren room as he roared and charged at the Beast Titan. He learned not to throw first punch, instead he held his arms out to meet the longer arms halfway. The force of his charge pushed the other back a little, but it wasn't enough to topple him over. Zeke started to push back, and it became a war of strength as they went back and forth.

Connie and Sasha went at the long arms, while Mikasa and Jean went at the legs. Levi went straight for the eyes, being the only one bold enough to get so close to a large mouth that could swallow him whole. And it sort of became part of his signature move to take out the eyes since he had done such a move on Annie.

His blades pierced through the eyes, and Levi smirked coldly as blood sprayed over him.

"Oi...remember my promise I made to you? Well guess what, shit face? I'm about to uphold it." He laughed darkly, and his eyes flashed golden, and the markings of a titan shifter stained his cheeks.

He drew away as the Beast Titan jerked away from Eren, as its arms and legs gave out on him. The Beast Titan fell and it weakly started swinging its arms around as a last form of defense. And while it was down, it summoned more titans with its will. The first to come to his aid was none other than the Armored Titan.

Reiner charged at Eren, nearly trampling over the Beast Titan in the process. The two roared and growled as they attempted to overpower the other on equal ground. Levi withdrew from the Beast Titan, as he couldn't get at the only weak spot. He gritted his teeth as the Beast Titan forced the healing process to speed up, steam coming off of its body.

"Keep going at the arms! Cut them off!" He yelled out, and the Special Forces Squad sprang into action once more.

 _I will not allow you to slip from my grasp again!_

They managed to cut one of his arms off before a horde of titans charged through the trees. With them came more Scouts, and they yelled in unison as they swung down from the trees. They met the charging horde halfway, and it was instant chaos.

"FOR COMMANDER ERWIN!"

Levi paused, hanging from a tree as he took in the impressive sight. And it had been so long since he heard that name. He almost choked up, but he resisted. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. He turned his gaze at the Beast Titan as his fast healing brought back the use of his legs, one arm and sight. It would take a little longer for the other arm to regrow, and that was something he couldn't speed up.

He swung in at the same instance as the rest of his squad, since they were the only ones who could focus on the Beast Titan while those not fighting the horde scrambled to gather the specialized weapons to help Eren fight the Armored Titan. Levi tried to aim for the base of the neck, but he silently cursed when the Beast Titan anticipated his move and pressed its back against the nearest tree to protect the weak spot.

"Not so tough, now are you? Tch, how pathetic." Levi scoffed loud enough for Zeke to hear him.

As he went in for another attack on the eyes, he was suddenly tackled hard into the ground by the four legged titan Zeke rode around on. Levi found it difficult to breathe, the force knocked the air out of him. And his head hit the ground hard enough he was dizzy and almost blacked out. And as his squad shouted out to him, Zeke had pulled himself out of his titan body and the Beast Titan released an incredible amount of steam covering the area around it.

While the Special Forces Squad struggled to see, Zeke had no trouble jumping down from his titan body onto the four legged titan. He stared at the fallen captain, who was choking from the steam, debating whether or not to kidnap him or end him now. Suddenly Eren jumped into the steam as he had thrown Reiner into the trees, and he roared high pitched, his eyes flashing dangerously at his half brother.

 _You will not be taking him!_

Eren was crouching, lowered his head to glare at Zeke, who stood his ground without even flinching.

 _ **Fine, he's your problem then. The Wings of Freedom is as useless as Ylmir.**_

And like that, Zeke turned his mount and scrambled away just as the steam cleared. Reiner followed after him, eager to get away from the Survey Corp now that they had weapons to do damage to him. A few seconds later the Scouts had taken care of the last remaining titans that had charged from out of nowhere.

Only when the danger was for sure gone did Eren release his titan body. He pulled out and quickly made his way closer to Levi, who struggled to stand after being tackled and almost crushed. And Eren couldn't hold back what he had longed to do the first second he caught sight of his face. He rushed up to Levi and pulled him into a tight hug, even so far as to swing him around a few times as he openly cried.

"Brat! Put me down!" Levi squirmed, unused to being hugged and twirled around.

"I never lost hope. I never lost hope we would find you again. I was so scared that we would find you dead. And yet here you are, alive, and thriving, and you've been out here this whole time." Eren choked on his sobs, and he could hardly believe this was actually happening.

Levi relaxed into the hug, as those words sank in. He felt his demons subside, unsure how to proceed. They weren't used to being comforted by someone who wasn't Erwin. And as he breathed in Eren's scent a foggy memory came forth, and he tensed as he recalled a night someone spiked the drinks with tasteless and odorless alcohol. His cheeks burned bright red, and he was slightly grateful his face was mostly hidden.

"Did...did we have drunken one night stand?" He whispered just enough for only Eren could hear.

The titan shifter tensed, as he considered his words very carefully.

"Please don't be mad at me." Eren bit his lip.

Levi drew away and punched him in the face.

"Eren!" Mikasa drew closer, and he held out an arm to prevent her from throwing the other captain down.

"No, I kinda deserved that one." Eren nervously laughed, rubbing his jaw.

"What did you do?" Jean inquired curiously, noting the hint of blush on the usually stone cold face.

"Let's just say whoever spiked the fucking drinks in the party I hosted is going to be digging their own grave." Levi hissed, heading towards Commander Hange, and behind him he hadn't noticed how Jean paled.

"So...why did he punch Eren?" Sasha tilted her head.

"Um...let's just leave it at it was a very drunken night that may or may not have lead to some things." Eren blushed deep crimson.

"Wait...you and the captain...?" Mikasa glared darkly, her eyes darkened to almost black.

"He didn't initiate I did!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs, and quickly put his hands over his mouth.

"Oi. Keep your voice down before I sock you so hard you won't be able to talk." Levi glared.

"Eren and Levi sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Jean was interrupted in his sing song moment when the short captain was suddenly behind him and with a swipe of his foot, a twist of his arms the captain of the Queen's Guard was flying over Levi's head and down on the ground with a loud thump.

"Anyone else want to join him?" Levi eyed everyone nearby.

He was met with desperate shakes of heads.

"Good. Now, excuse me, I've got a few years to catch up on." Levi turned and made his way back to Hange.

 _At least it's good to see him back to normal._

=3=

Death: Phew. So, how's that for a good first chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? I will explain a little more about Levi's two year disappearance in the next few chapters. And also, I have a theory.

We all know Eren is host of one of the original nine titans. Okay then, that explains his abilities that makes him different from other titans. AND he can transform back and forth between human and titan forms. So, by judging by those differences, who's to say that we already don't know of a few others of the original nine?

I have a strong belief Zeke and Reiner are definitely hosts to originals. Zeke is the only known animal titan/morph, and he can control mindless titans, same ability as Eren. While Reiner may not be able to control them, it's unknown if he really can or can't, but look at him. He's the only titan with a thick armor of skin not many things can penetrate.

Doesn't that sound like a really great advantage for first experiments of human titans for war?

What about Annie's crystalization? Or Bertoldt's enormous size, to take down even the fucking walls?

However, I'm still unsure about Annie and Bertoldt being hosts of the original nine. For one, their skin is inside out. For two, Annie can't fully crystalize compared to Eren when injected later on with the ability. Maybe they're branches of one of the originals? I mean, there had to be people after the original nine, which were a success, but then something must have gone wrong with each generation, hence why most of the time the titans can't remember being human and transform back.

Or maybe the original nine weren't the first human titans, but the first success? And the few before them were deformed, like, as mentioned before, skin inside out, and unable to fully use special powers the nine could? Either or, it brings to question about the original nine and their identities. However, if Annie or Bertoldt were to be put into question of being one of the nine or not, I like to believe Annie more than Bertoldt.

Reason 1) She has a lot more going for her than Bertoldt, who can only use his size to his advantage and has a time limit, for transforming takes a lot of energy and he can't do it too often or he will be weakened. She is of decent height, strength, and speed, with the fact she can crystalize parts of her body.

Reason 2) Her memories. Before she crystalized when she was captured, she thought of her father, who was holding her while she appears to be in shock. Now, this is only a theory, but my idea is that he's dying, he wants to ensure she would survive, and then had her be signed up for experimentation so that she could survive. Or perhaps this was after the experimentations, and he hugs her to prove to her that she's not a monster. But he tells her she must remain strong, no matter what obstacles may come, she must live.

So yeah, that's my theories. I'm still unsure if Annie and Bertoldt were hosts of the original nine, but I can say I highly suspect Zeke is, considering he shares many of the same abilities as Eren can. Let us not forget that, even if his mother strayed from royal family, he's still of royal blood, which plays a major key role here. And after him would be Reiner, for the fact he has a really huge advantage in battle compared to everyone else.

So, please without further ado, leave a review!


	2. Sorting Through Memories

Death: Whoo! Time to get this story rolling! I'm getting a good feel about this story. Oh, and forgive me of the random jumping here, but I'm trying to get things going and trying not to speed through here. And, to make up for it, there's a little intense moment towards the end that I hope you all enjoy.

 **Chapter Two** Sorting Through Memories

=3=

For about a week they stayed at the fortress. During which time, Hange had the Special Forces Squad handle watching the newly found captain. They were to record each time he spoke of a memory, and if he ever reverted back to being lost and unable to recall who he was. Which, unfortunately, happened quite often.

It was heart wrenching to watch the captain wander around, confused and scared. And the squad were beginning that each time he had an episode, it was portraying of different people. Once he was found huddled in the corner, curled up and crying, flinching away from anyone who came near. That they nicknamed the silent one, for there were several instances he went quiet and would do nothing but stare. Whenever someone came close to him, though, he retreated.

Another personality that showed up often was the one that openly cried. And when found after running around searching, his voice would completely change to a higher pitched voice they suspected to be a girl, and the crying frightened bundle always begged not to be thrown into cages over the littlest of things. Like for instance, Levi was normal and just finished making a cup of tea, but then Sasha, who had been on a stool, lost her balance and crashed on top of him.

"Captain! Sasha! You guys okay?" Eren was the first to help, as Connie helped potato girl up.

"Ow! Ow! It burns!" Sasha yelped, and someone grabbed a towel for her.

"I'm sorry! Please don't put me in a cage! I didn't mean to spill it." Levi's voice changed to a high pitch as he almost started balling out of fear, terror clearly seen on his usually stoic face.

"We're not going to put you in a cage, silly. You're fine, Sasha is fine. It was just an accident." Eren assured, as he grabbed another towel and handed it to the shorter.

"...Promise?" Pale blue gray eyes studied him with suspicion.

"I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Eren smiled gently, eyes warm as he extended a hand.

Since then Levi stuck around Eren. And as time went by, as he began to remember and recognize faces the episodes decreased dramatically as he became more aware of who he once was. Each day was progress, as Levi started to come around and picked up his old habits of making people clean and repair the fortress. Those that didn't know him personally quickly learned not to test him, for he often sent them flying off their feet for disrespecting him.

Another incident that had the squad on edge was when Levi had suddenly gone violent for no apparent reason. As far as the squad knew, there was no trigger with this one, much like the silent one. Fortunately it happened when it was only the squad around him, otherwise it would have spread a panic about the captain losing his mind from the time away from everyone. And before anything got out of hand, Eren was forced to use titan strength to knock the captain out.

The next morning Levi woke up like nothing had happened. He had no memory of attacking anyone out of the blue. Honestly, the squad wasn't surprised, he had a heavy blow to the head. Everyone was more worried about any signs of a concussion, but so far the captain had shown no signs.

That day marked the end of the week, and Hange felt it was time to head back to main base, as the Survey Corp had finished with the major repairs the fortress needed, and they were in need of supplies. And, Hange deemed Levi safe enough to return to society, for they knew that his return would spread like wildfire, and many people would try and see him. With the decrease episodes, the public hopefully won't catch wind of it, for then it would lead into an investigation.

There would be an investigation regardless, but Hange felt that none of the officials should know that the captain who had been missing for two years was a host of one of the original nine. Levi was too at risk of being taken away, or executed, for he was too much of a danger to be controlled. With his authority issues, and lack of trust of anyone ranked above him, he wouldn't be considered stable to remain as a titan.

Hange found the Special Forces Squad field training among the trees. Many were watching idly, for it had been while since anyone had seen Captain Levi in action. The commander smiled at the sight of the familiar form in the air, performing his best. Despite his age, the corporal was still in top shape with the gear, which he still preferred to use the very same one from his assassination days. Hange could see he had polished and fixed it up a bit since the last time the commander saw it.

"He's still in good shape." Hange commented to some of the Special Forces Squad, watching as the corporal led Sasha and Connie in for a practice attack on a random tree.

"His timing has improved since the last recording. He even beat his own record." Armin informed, excited.

"Really? Well, that's good to hear. I will have to make more studies of his improved skills, and conclude a few tests when we get back in the next few days. Has he said anything about his titan form yet?" Hange inquired, curiously, the inner scientist coming out.

"Every chance we ask, he changes the subject. He won't even answer Eren's questions. He rarely even speaks about the memories of the old hosts, either." Jean answered, frowning.

"So, we know little to nothing." Hange frowned.

"We figured out the differences between him and three other people he gets confused with the most, though. There's the silent brooding one that stares and watching everyone from a distance." Armin started to explain, and Eren picked up from there.

"And then there's a shy one that we think is a girl, and she won't stop freaking out when she does something wrong. And then she won't stop going on about a cage, it sounds like whoever that host is, she wasn't treated right and was always put in a cage for some reason for punishment over simple mistakes. And the last one is a little more violent. Mikasa had to fight him once." Eren drifted his gaze over to his sister.

"When did this happen?" Hange blinked in surprise.

"He got violent out of the blue and started attacking. I intervened, and nearly lost to him. His fighting style had changed in comparison to what we have seen him fight. He fights with his height and speed to his advantage, last night he fought like someone about Kenny's size." Mikasa explained.

"Yeah, you know how his movements are fluid? He wasn't like that last night. It was like watching someone was told they were to die, and so he decided to take matters into his own hands and fight with desperation." Armin added.

"And how did you guys make him come to?" Hange studied them.

"We didn't. Eren used titan strength to knock him out. He woke up this morning with no memory of what happened last night, so we haven't told him anything yet." Jean watched as the three came around again.

"Have you tried to have him sit down and sort through the memories?"

"We keep trying, but he won't sit still and then he goes completely off topic. I don't think he wants an audience, but we don't know if he will have an episode in the middle of a session."

Hange thought for a moment.

"Maybe he will do it with me. I'll see what I can do once we get back to main headquarters. Oh, yeah, I came here for something really important. Hey guys! I have something to tell you all!" Hange waved at the three in the air.

A few moments later the Special Forces Squad surrounded the commander to listen.

"So, what's up, eye patch?" Levi stared blankly, but he had his usual tone of endearment towards Hange.

"Well, we're about to head back to main headquarters within the next few days. I am to inform you guys that in absolute faith to never tell anyone that Captain Levi is host to one of the nine. The officials are already uneasy about Eren being one of the nine, I assure you they won't take the news of Levi being another host."

Why do you think so? He's considered Humanity's Strongest, and one of the best Scouts around." Connie blinked.

"Not to mention the original captain of the Queen's Guard, and in high favor of Queen Historia." Sasha added, ignoring the glare from Jean.

"Speaking of which, is he going to come back as the captain of the Queen's Guard?" The current captain of the Guard inquired out loud.

"I don't know, that's something you'll have to ask the queen." Hange shrugged.

"I don't even know if I want to return as captain of the Special Forces Squad. If I have an episode during an expedition, I don't want to be responsible if they're all dead." Levi stated clearly as if he had been thinking about this for a while.

"But it would look suspicious if I make you a captain of a different squad. You're still a lance corporal, and you don't respect anyone here as higher authority than you asides from myself." Hange pointed out.

"Then tell them whatever excuse you can come up with. I'm not endangering Eren or his squad. Assuming if the queen will even allow me to remain as part of the Survey Corp." Levi flinched at his own words.

"What do you mean?" Hange frowned, narrowing one eye.

"Before I disappeared, she requested to see me on a personal matter. She wanted to reduce my five years remaining among the Survey Corp down to two years. Since you claim it's been roughly two years, I don't know if she will count my two year disappearance or not." The captain elaborated with a grim expression.

"I don't see why she would. She's reasonable, and understanding." Hange shrugged, pondering aloud.

"Depending on the amount of investigations the Queen's Guard is leading, she will pull me away from the Survey Corp without hesitation." Levi knew how her mind worked, and he knew two years as an important leader can change someone, despite the short amount of time.

"Well...then we've got a problem. Someone's been going around killing people in the military fractions. It doesn't matter if they're retired veterans, recruits, if they're off duty, there's no direct pattern other than they're targeting anyone in any of the three main fractions. The culprit, or culprits, have even gone after entire families." Jean crossed his arms as he relayed information he knew he shouldn't but this was an important matter.

"Have they gone after the Queen's Guard?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Tried to. Jay's family got wiped out before he arrived for his birthday party his family was throwing. We took the liberty of taking him out for a few drinks before sending him home. During that time his family was slaughtered. He hasn't been the same since then. I tried to give him a break to mourn, but he refused." Jean explained, feeling more nervous to even speak of these crimes among his friends.

"How do they kill exactly? What's their signature?"

"A clean slice of the neck from ear to ear."

"Anything else?" Levi became more unsettled by the description.

"I'll have to show you the files we have of this case." Jean bit his lip.

"Okay, then what if I tell the queen about you being a host? But only her, and request she keeps the knowledge secret, and I will explain my reasoning. You can settle back among the Queen's Guard, and I will only need you on special expeditions. I think that's reasonable enough, right? And it will give me time to think over whether to assign you to a different squad or not." Hange got an idea.

"If you think it will work, then go for it. And I'm standing by what I said, I don't feel comfortable endangering Eren or his squad should I get too out of hand." Levi didn't think it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me among the Survey Corp?"

"It's an excuse to study you without drawing attention. I would like to know more about the memories in that head of yours, so I was thinking I should do one and one sessions with you and write everything down. Oh! And while we're here, do you mind if we study your titan form?" Hange became excited.

"No." He deadpanned.

"Huh? Why?" The commander tilted their head.

"I can't control it." Levi stated simply.

"What do you mean you can't control it? Eren can control his, how come you can't?"

"Maybe because his is a _human_ titan. Mine is a fucking animal. Animals can have thoughts, but they're more emotional based, and mine isn't closely related to humans to control it. Also, unlike him, it's my entire fucking body transforming, not just summoning it and controlling it from inside. So that shit hurts and when I'm back to normal, I can't move for days." The captain elaborated with a sigh of indifference.

"What kind of animal is it?"

"A bird. I don't know what kind, but it's a bird. It's about eight meters high, ten meter wingspan I would guess. The front and underneath the wings are white, but the back is dark brown or black. And the tail is oddly shaped like a fork maybe. I know its talons and beak can do damage to Reiner's armor, though. I vaguely remember fighting him once."

Everyone stared at the captain with utter admiration of his description. Maybe that explains the name of his titan, Wings of Freedom. And Hange was starting to suspect where the inspiration of the symbol for the Survey Corp came from. But if that was the case, then wouldn't that imply the Survey Corp started out with a titan of their own to fight off titans? If so, then what happened?

 _Obviously the memories were erased and something happened. Either the Wings of Freedom became too uncontrolled, or they decided the Survey Corp gained too much power and took away their titan, and then their memories. It might explain the memories of the host that was caged often._

"You just gave me a disturbing theory based off of your answers. If I am correct, then it means Eren isn't the first titan to fight against titans for the Survey Corp." Hange repeated the theory out loud.

"You can't be serious! If it's true then what happened for the officials to erase everyone's memories!?" Jean drew back, he hated conspiracy theories.

"To have a better understanding, we have to sort through his memories. By the way, captain, how did you disappear two years ago?" Hange suddenly remembered a question that had been burning in everyone's minds.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we save it for the shitty sessions?" Levi glared.

"Okay, okay, no rush. No need to get all snappy, captain. Anyway, you guys should start getting ready for the move back into the main headquarters next two days. We leave at dawn, and it's going to be a long ride." And with that, the commander left to take care of other business.

 _I don't want to think about the memories, but Hange does have a point._

"Can you at least tell us what happened two years ago?" Jean was impatient.

"If I tell you, you lot wouldn't look at me the same way. So, no. I don't feel like explaining shit." Levi turned and without waiting for an answer he was airborne. He didn't even look back when he heard someone follow.

 _If you want to follow, let's see if you can keep up._

Levi went forth with a burst of speed, going full force without a second thought. He started twirling as he swung through the trees in an attempt to lose whoever was brave enough to follow. He heard shouts of the squad trying to keep up, but they lost sight of him despite their years of experience. However, there was only one person who managed to keep up with him.

He didn't turn around to catch sight of who it was, but he already knew who it was.

Since he became one of the nine, he could sense when another was close by. He wasn't sure if it was an ability of his own, for Eren didn't seem to know when others were nearby. And neither did Zeke, now that he thought about it. And for the moment, Levi could sense Eren keeping up with him with every turn, every trick he threw the other Titan shifter was able to follow with ease.

 _Has two years changed him so much that he can actually keep up with me?_

To test this, Levi decided to up his game. His eyes flashed golden, and he willed the rest of the form back, resisting the urge to transform. He was rather grateful how large this forest was, and the density of it. The trees were tall and close together, which meant a wider range of tricks he could pull off.

Like jumping from branch to branch before turning at a rapid speed, circling around the trunk. And as Eren tried to follow, Levi completed the circle and headed high into the air as he sped away. Eren had slowed down from the turn around, and he had difficulty to speed up after the captain. Levi was up high in the trees, while Eren was a few meters down below as he caught up.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Levi inquired, his voice loud enough for the sensitive ears below to pick up his words.

"What do you mean?" Eren looked up, eyes shining brightly in the summer afternoon light.

Suddenly Levi swan dived, and the two nearly collided. Eren came to an abrupt stop, hovering in the air as both lines held him, suspended. Levi was nearly free falling before he stopped short, upside down as he balanced himself, face inches away from the brat. Or would he be considered a brat anymore?

Levi studied what two years had done to Eren.

The brat he remembered wasn't before him. Eren had grown taller, muscles were a little more profound, but he was still lithe and agile. His face had toned out, gone were the baby cheeks he could reach over and pinch if he wanted to. Brown hair was roughly the same, if a little longer on the bangs, but not much. But those eyes.

Those eyes were still burning the same fire Levi saw in them when they first met.

He still yearned to kill all titans.

And those eyes were making Levi shiver. He forced away the reaction, he was still mourning Erwin's death. He wasn't going to fall for nearly every pair of eyes that did something to his body he couldn't explain. And in his weakened state of fighting off emotions, he blurted out a question he never wanted to ask aloud.

"How is it your eyes alone can weaken me?"

 _Shit, I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll think he's got a chance._

"Is it the titan inside of you that's staring at me like it wants to eat me whole? Or is it because of your burning drive to kill every titan in this rotten forsaken world? I can never decide on which of those are the answer." He quickly kept the question going to avoid any awkwardness.

Teal green eyes stared into his own, admiring the bright gold what few rays of sun peeked through the trees.

"I wouldn't know the answers, either, captain. But I'm not the only one who, with just one look, can make men and woman weak in the knees. The only difference between us is you make them cower in fear, while I make them fall with need." Eren smirked at the last bit, a sly little smirk that should have irritated Levi to no end, but the captain was frozen where he was.

It was as he said, somehow he was shivering with need. His heart rate increased, as he was unable to move as if he were prey caught by the predator. Very few times he felt this feeling of uselessness, and he despised it. This feeling made him feel weak, and powerless to do anything against his captor. He only felt this three times in his life. First was Kenny, second was Erwin, and then lastly was Zeke. And now Eren Fucking Yeager.

"You _dare_ flirt with Lady Death's favorite weapon? You just never learn, don't you, _brat_?" Levi hissed, eyes flashing as he glared after he recovered from whatever the other was doing to him.

"I am stubborn, you should know this." Eren disregarded the danger.

Suddenly Levi kicked him, and the force of it was enough for one of the wires to snap free from a tree for Eren fell until he landed on a branch. Without giving him the chance to recover, the small captain sped after. Before Eren could get up a strong hand gripped at his throat, it wasn't too tight, but it was uncomfortable, and Eren almost transformed then and there. Staring into bright yellow eyes stopped him.

"Just why do you keep being persistent of having me, you shitty brat? What exactly are you trying to prove? That we're the same or something, because we're monsters that no one gives two shits about?" Levi snarled.

"I honestly don't know why." Eren choked out.

"You already took my body two years ago, what more do you want!?"

Suddenly Eren flipped them around, his titan strength greater than the captain's as he held thin wrists above. His weight in the small lap prevented Levi's legs from moving, even as he struggled with all his might. The Wings of Freedom was weaker in comparison, and Eren knew it from what few memories he had of the original nine. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, and he stared into flashing golden as they faded into pale blue grey.

"You think I only wanted your body, captain? You think so little of me. You didn't stop to think I wanted what Erwin had? I didn't want him dead, either, but he had the ultimate decision in the end. And you know what? I _hate_ him for it. He was so fucking selfish, to willingly die like that, and leave you behind before you got to spend the rest of your life with him. Even if it was my time, _I_ wouldn't leave you behind like that!" Eren growled.

Levi stared, heart racing as he processed these words.

"I would have utilized everything we had available to survive just to ensure your happiness! To have a better future than to leave you behind, miserable. I know for a fact you disappeared on your own doing, you confessed to me that night in a drunken stupor that you wanted to disappear because of what he did to you. What I didn't count on was you actually going along with the stupid idea!"

"...I didn't disappear on my own. Zeke used his power to control me. In my weakened state I couldn't fight him as he forced me to go to him." Levi informed, voice and face guarded.

"Even so, none of that would have happened if Erwin hadn't been a selfish bastard!"

"Don't you _dare_ call him that!" Levi snarled back as he managed enough strength to rip one of his arms free and punch the other Titan shifter in the face.

This of course did nothing to calm down Eren's anger, instead it only spurred him on as their tempers flared. Eren followed after the captain when he attempted to flee. Levi didn't get very far when he was tackled, and suddenly their lines got tangled amongst each other and the branches. The two were a tangle of limbs suspended in the air some twenty meters from the ground.

And suddenly Levi had the sense of deja vu.

Only instead of nighttime it was day, and the sun replaced the rain.

"Fuck you, you stupid brat! I don't have my knives to cut us down you piece of shit for brains!" Levi cursed loudly.

"I could have you fuck me, but the experience of that one night stand awoken the inner dominance in me." Eren snorted, half serious.

"How dare you!" Levi was trying to squirm his way out of being entangled, but it was no use.

"Seriously, why won't you give me a chance? Is it the age difference? Or that you refuse to see me beyond a brat?"

"For one, you're not my type. I prefer blondes with blue eyes. And two, I'm old enough to be your fucking father. Do you not understand how fucked up that is? I have a fucking daughter two years younger than you for shit's sake!" Levi snarled.

"I still remember all the spots that had you melt underneath me. I showed you once, age doesn't matter if I can make you forget everything. I can show you again if you don't fully remember." Suddenly his voice dropped to a sultry tone as he whispered the promise.

"There's still the problem of not my type, brat." The captain reminded, doing his best to ignore his body shivering as he remembered bits and pieces of that night.

"Maybe it's time you live a little and branch out of your comfort zone." Eren suddenly had an idea and he started to swing them.

"Eren, Eren what are you doing? Brat! Stop swinging! Our wires are going to - !"

 _SNAP!_

Two wires broke free of the branches. Eren retracted his, and the two began to untangle. As they swung back more violently, the force made the other two to disengage from their hold. Immediately Levi retracted his lines as he fell, not even bothering to reach out to the brat. Watching him fall, Eren realized the lines wouldn't be able to be of use until after he fell to the ground.

In an instant there was a blinding light, as Eren transformed without even thinking.

Giant hands caught the falling captain before he met certain death. Warm fingers gently held him as if he were fragile. Levi stared up at him, and he found that he couldn't move upon meeting the intense gaze of the Titan.

 _I think it's his inner Titan that wants to eat me._

Levi shivered under the burning green gaze. And suddenly memories that were not his own flashed through his head. He saw nearly the same Titan before him, holding him, but it wasn't exactly his body, it was someone else. His body was a little taller, more frail in appearance, and his black hair was long, well past his broad shoulders.

 _He wore beggers clothes that barely fit him. And his eyes weren't blue grey, but deep blue. He stared up at the Attack On Titan. It had the same build as Eren, same ears, facial structure. Only difference was the eyes and hair. Instead of black hair, it was bright blonde almost silver. And the eyes weren't bright green, but pale blue violet._

 _The host of the Wings of Freedom reached up, and he was brought closer to the Titan's face._

 _"You rescued me. I can never repay you for it. And forgive me for being silent around the others, but I cannot trust anyone I meet at first glance. I have to observe and watch them until I know for sure they won't betray me. I'm sure you understand, since I have been imprisoned for so long." Hands reached out to broad the nose, and it was almost as if he was hugging it._

 _Do you have a name at least?_

 _T_ _he young man shook his head._ _"Even if I did have a name before I was imprisoned, I don't remember it. So many memories, so many names, it's hard to understand who I am anymore. I feel like I'm not who I once was anymore. I'm a prisoner in my own mind. And it frightens me._ _"_

 _Then how about I name you?_

 _"Why would you name someone useless like me?" The young man tilted his head._

 _Everyone deserves a name. And maybe I want to be your special someone._

 _"How chivalrous of you. You saved a damsel in distress, and you want my body in return after you name me, my knight in shining armor? Tell me, am I a pet to you then? Just because I can be pretty to look at, I'm not an easy catch." Blue eyes narrowed._

 _I want more than that. I'm lonely, no one wants to love me. And everyone will treat you the same._

 _"Does it look like I care what other people think of me?"_

 _We don't have to have sex. I am merely asking for a companion to help in times of loneliness._

 _"So you want me to help you, and in the long run we're helping each other. It's not a bad proposal, I suppose."_

 _So you agree then?_

 _"Yes. Now tell me my name, Aiden."_

 _Your name from now on is Skye. For you are free as the sky now, no longer bound by those monsters._

Suddenly Levi was back to reality. He blinked slowly as Mikasa shook him, and then he came to and shuddered. Never before had a memory of a previous host come to him so clearly before. He looked up to notice Eren had the same vision as he did. He could tell by how wide his eyes were.

"Captain Levi! Are you back with us now?" Mikasa inquired, irritated he wasn't answering.

"Yes, shit, you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf, you know." Levi snapped as he stood on wobbly legs.

"What happened that Eren had to transform?" Mikasa was in full captain and overprotective mode.

"We had a little fight, that's all. I ended up falling and he transformed to catch me." Levi didn't explain much further than that when he was airborne again and ignored her voice calling after him.

 _I am staying as far away from the brat as possible from now on. I will not allow past emotions get involved._


End file.
